


rematch

by jimjams



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjams/pseuds/jimjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kakashi and gai go on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	rematch

**Author's Note:**

> this is set during the timeskip between the first nart and shippuden !

Gai had challenged Kakashi to a lot of strange things lately. It seemed like they weren’t thought through at all, and it was starting to make Kakashi wonder if Gai was up to something and then decided against it last minute. It had been like this for almost two weeks now, not accounting for the 5 days the two of them hadn’t seen each other because of longer missions. He was beginning to wonder…

Now, however, Kakashi was calmly rereading the first issue of Icha Icha, in the shadow of a big tree. Nobody was around him and he was enjoying the silence. It would only be a matter of time before his rival showed up. He didn’t get a chance to turn the page before he heard the loud voice yell “ETERNAL RIVAL!” and Gai had arrived.

Kakashi sighed and closed the book, “So what’s the the challenge today, Gai?” he asked and stood up. Immediately the other’s face turned red, another factor that let Kakashi to believe that there was something up with him.

“Well- Uhm you see Rival--- I uh, I was wondering if… if-“ Gai started.

“Yes?”

“I want to challenge you to… I-“

“Spit it out…”

“I’ll challenge you to--- to. To rock paper scissors!” he finally burst out.

“That’s a pretty weak challenge coming from you, Gai,” He said. He’d come to enjoy the ridiculous and elaborate ideas his rival usually brought to the table, and these past two weeks were honestly letting him down a little. He did agree to it though, and after winning two out of three, he asked him to come sit down with him for a while.

“I’m usually the one to come up with the boring challenges…” Kakashi said and smiled. The other laughed apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

“Say, Gai…” Kakashi continued.

“Yes Rival!”

“What is it you really want to challenge me to do?”

“Wh-what are you talking about Ka-“

“You obviously have been trying to challenge me to something for weeks now. Nothing’s ever held you back before…”

“Look at the time Rival! I must meet up with my students now, I didn’t noti-“

“Gai…”

“See you later Kakashi!” He said and hurried off. Usually he would say something ridiculous like ‘my beautiful rival’ and for a brief moment Kakashi wondered if he had done something wrong. He quickly shook off the thought, but somehow he still felt weird. He wondered if he should go after him, but he decided against it, and sat back down under the tree to read his book.

*

He never lied to Kakashi, he never had to before, but this was different. It was hard being his natural funny and exciting self, full of youthful energy when he was worried. It was just a challenge. That’s what Asuma and Kurenai told him at least; that if it didn’t work out he could just brush it off as a joke. But… Kakashi would know; his amazing and wonderful eternal rival would know for sure. This was ridiculous; he couldn’t let his rivalry be compromised because of a silly one sided crush. Asuma could challenge Kakashi to go on as many dates as he wanted, but Gai wasn’t going to try this anymore, it clearly wasn’t going to work out.

He shuffled along the side of the road, wondering if he should go train. He had given his kids the rare day off before they went on a longer mission tomorrow, and he already lied to Kakashi about it… He was bored. But there was no such thing as being bored when your name is Maito Gai. Maybe he would walk on his hands to the training field!

He was just about to make the switch when he saw a mob of silver hair in the crowd. Of course Kakashi had to show up now. He hurried into a side alley, planning to make his escape that way, but before he knew it, Kakashi was standing in front of him with a judgmental look in his eye.

“Training with your team huh?”

“Well… you see…”

Gai had closed his eyes the moment he’d started talking, but opened them again as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Now Kakashi looked… Worried? That was very unlike him.  
Gai put up a big laughter as he moved Kakashi’s hand. He gave him his best nice guy pose, “Don’t give me that worried look,” he said with his biggest voice. Kakashi looked up at the sky, not saying anything. Gai grumbled at his cool demeanor. 

“Well, alright…” He finally responded. “If you ever have the guts to actually propose that challenge… well. You know where to find me.”

Gai watched him as he started walking off. Never had he heard anything like this; him: Maito Gai. Not brave enough for a challenge?! Preposterous! In less than a second he was in front of Kakashi, cutting off his way.

“Hatake Kakashi, I, Maito Gai, challenge you to go on a date with me.”

*

That wasn’t… what he had expected. But it sure did explain the blushing and the nervousness. But was he really serious? Of course he was serious. That had been his serious voice, his face was an alarming shade of red too. He was sure his own face was getting there as well. Embarrassing. He didn’t answer for a long time, and Gai started shifting where he was standing, avoiding any kind of eye contact. He knew he had taken too long to answer, but he had to play it out in his mind. Where they would go, what they would eat, how he would feel about it. And there was a part of him who wanted to turn him down because he was scared. Contrary to Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi was definitely scared of a lot of things, such as taking that extra step. But an even bigger part of him told him that this man had always been there, always made him smile, always made him feel safe, even when things were really bad, and that part of him also knew that he might in fact be in love with him.

Gai was just about to say something when Kakashi finally answered: “I accept the challenge,” and walked past him onto the street, “I challenge you to wear civilian clothes though,” he said and Gai didn’t get a chance to react to it, he only managed to yell “Meet me at 7, rival!” before Kakashi was gone out of sight. When it finally all sunk in, he just laughed. He laughed and smiled all the way back to his apartment. He would make it the best date in world history.

*

Kakashi was exactly one hour and twenty-three minutes late. Gai waved at him eagerly, he had a bouquet of white roses in his hand. Kakashi figured this would be a positively embarrassing evening. He was still excited, not that he would let it show. He took the flowers when they were offered to him, asking what they were for, “You bring your date flowers, Rival!” he had simply replied. Kakashi shrugged. He observed the clothes Gai had decided to put on for the occasion. Still mainly green. He smiled, and as if Gai could read his thoughts he let out a dissatisfied grunt followed by:

“I do not understand the idea behind the civilian clothing my Rival, if we suddenly find ourselves under attack these clothes will be a restriction that could be the difference between life and death!”

“I don’t know, I just thought it would be nice to blend in tonight…”

“Blending in will do nothing in a battle between-“

“That’s not true, the enemies wouldn’t know what hit them.”

“Hmmm, you might be right, Rival.”

“Might be… I promise if we are attacked tonight I’ll never ask you to wear civilian clothes again.”

Gai laughed and winked at him, “That’s a deal, Kakashi!” he said.

*

Gai had decided they should eat at the barbeque place he usually brought his kids to after missions. Kakashi wasn’t sure how he felt about it; a lot of their acquaintances came there to eat too. Today probably wouldn’t be any different. He was trying not to be too anxious, but his worries were quickly realized, when a deep and much known voice yelled out both their names.  

Asuma. Great.

“I can’t believe you guys went out without me!” He said and laughed, he had a bundle of young shinobi after him. His own and…

“Sensei!”

“Ah, Sakura, hello, long time no see…” He said. His cheeks were burning and he had to look away, so he didn’t see the skeptical look she sent him.

“Well, no matter!” Asuma bellowed, “We can join you!” he was about to sit down, and Kakashi felt how much he _really_ didn’t want to have this date ruined, but for once he had no idea of what to say that could fix the situation. But it didn’t matter because even before he had thought the thought to its end, Gai spoke:

“I’m sorry, Asuma we’re in the middle of a challenge!”

Asuma looked at him with one brow raised. “What kinda challenge is this?” He’d witnessed eating challenges before, and this definitely wasn’t one.

“It’s _that_ challenge, you know…” Gai replied, now it was his turn to be a bit flustered.

“OH!” Asuma exclaimed a bit too loud, “Yeah, alright, we’ll get going, good luck with the challenge guys!” He walked away quickly with a trail of confused kids after him.

 

When they were out of sight Kakashi looked Gai in the eye and asked him why Asuma knew about the challenge, so he had to sheepishly admit he’d told him about the crush, and the whole challenge thing had been Kurenai and Asuma’s idea to begin with. For some reason it made Kakashi laugh, and every last bit of anxiousness left him.

After the barbeque Gai asked if he wanted to go for a walk; he agreed. They ended up just walking around town until they found themselves at the crossroad that would cause them to go their separate ways. Usually Kakashi wouldn’t hesitate but today he did.

“So this is it?” He asked.

“I guess it is…”

There was a silence between them, not knowing how to end it all. Kakashi was the first to break it.

“So who won?”

“Hmm?”

“The challenge… who won?”

Once he realized what Kakashi meant, Gai laughed loudly and put an arm around the others shoulder.

“I think it’s a tie!” he said enthusiastically. Kakashi had definitely thought he’d deem himself the winner, he’d brought flowers, paid… been on time…

“A tie? Gai, really…” He said, with the most monotone voice he could muster.

“Yes I would say so! What do you say? Rematch?”

Oh. Gai looked at him with big hopeful puppy eyes. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile.

“Rematch,” He assured.


End file.
